


Cups and Jackets Are Not Toliets

by freakwithakink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pissing in Public, Wetting, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakwithakink/pseuds/freakwithakink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean got on the subway, she was already past desperate for a leak. It only gets worse as the fifteen minutes goes by slowly and she was getting checked out by the hottest guy she's ever seen when she starts to go against her will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cups and Jackets Are Not Toliets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold It Right There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361788) by [DestielWS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS). 



Dean really should have peed before she got on the subway, she really should have. But it was too late for “should have”s by this point, she was passed that by the time she realized the bathrooms at the train station were closed. Luckily all she had to do was make it home from the fifteen minute train ride to her stop and she’d be fine… right? She squeezed her legs together as tightly as she could as she got onto the train, trying to stand as far away from the few other passengers as she could. At least it wasn’t packed. She held on to the medal pole, it cold against her bare legs because of the short dress she wore that day. Her bladder was damn near screaming already, and the train hadn’t even started yet. She bit her lip and prayed she’d make it home.

Once the train started, she started to look around the car at the couple of people that were there. There was a woman and her son, an old woman sitting on one of the seats, and not too far away from her was the most gorgeous man Dean had ever seen in her life. He had dark hair and blue eyes and was staring right at her. She tried to give him a small, flirty smile but her bladder wasn’t going to allow that. She continued to watch him as he drank out of a large Styrofoam cup and that just made her even more desperate than before. Squirming, she rubbed her thighs together and tried to hold on as she felt the pressure on her bladder become too much.

The minutes ticked by and she felt more and more panicky, she was going to piss herself on this train if it doesn’t hurry up. Dean just tried to focus on hot stranger who was still giving her the eye. If she wasn’t too busy doing the potty dance, she probably would have went over to him already and gotten his number. It felt like she had already been on that train forever, but it was probably closer to seven or eight minutes before the worst thing she could have imagined happened, she felt a few warm drops make their way down her bare legs. She knew that since her legs were so tightly pressed together that no one would have seen it from where they were unless they noticed the slight darkening of the concrete below her feet. 

The leak just made her feel more desperate, feeling the small amount of relief just made her ache for more. She rubbed her legs together more and she could feel the small wetness that ran down then from before and knew that if she had chosen to wear panties that day that they would have been damp. She felt another small squirt escape her and she blushed as it made its way down her legs, warming them once again. Looking up, she blushed when she realized the stranger was still watching her. She hoped more than anything that he couldn’t tell what she had just done, but that was shot to hell when she squeaked as she felt an actual stream start to pour from her pussy. She knew he could see it, this was harder to miss than the drops as the floor grew more wet and she could actually see the piss running down her legs. Clamping down, she just barely stopped the stream after a moment but the damage was already done. She almost didn’t want to look up but she found herself locking eyes with the stranger once more, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly parted. There was no way he missed her pissing herself a little and she was so mortified. 

But, the stranger surprised her. Instead of looked grossed out and moving even farther from her, he got up and walked over to her. “Are you okay?” he asked in a voice that made her grow wetter from something that wasn’t piss this time. She nodded her head, embarrassed.

“Yeah, fine,” she lied, smiling up at him. He chuckled and leaned in closer to her ear.

“No you’re not. You’re slowly pissing yourself, you’re not going to make it to the station without losing everything in you, are you?” he asked and Dean shook her head as a little more leaked out of her. 

“Just… just leave me to piss myself,” she said and he shook his head again. 

“Not going to let that happen sweetheart. May I?” he asked and she nodded her head, not knowing what he was wanting to do but she didn’t care. He took the top off of his cup, which she saw was actually empty now, and hold it in his left hand. In his right he held the cup and gently spread Dean’s legs with his own before placing the cup directly under her. “There. Now go,” he said softly.

Dean didn’t know if she could. How was she expected to piss in a cup held by a stranger? In public no less? She was blushing but before she knew it, she heard liquid hitting the bottom of the cup and she felt a surge of relief shoot through her body. She didn’t even care how deafeningly loud her piss was hissing out of her, nor did she care about the couple other people that was on the train, all she cared about was that her bladder was emptying and it felt too fucking good. She stood there and allowed herself to enjoy the piss, closing her eyes and sighing as it just continued to strongly stream from her body into this stranger’s cup in his hand. Starting to feel a little wobbly, she held on to the pole in front of her tighter as she just continued to go… fuck it was never ending. Her stream started to weaken and she felt the cup being moved and her eyes shot open. “What are you doing?” she asked, forcing the stream to stop as the cup appeared from under her dress and she realized it was completely full with her amber, and to her embarrassment strong smelling, piss. “Fuck,” she said softly as he put the lid back on as if it were nothing. 

“Why? You somehow still have more in there?” he asked and she sheepishly nodded. 

“Yeah, some,” she admitted and his eyes went wide.

“Well sorry sweetheart, but you already filled my cup,” he reminded and he noticed how bad she felt that she didn’t get to completely empty herself. “Hold on,” he sighed and looked around before removing his jacket and bunching it up, shoving it between her legs. “Just go, there can’t be _that_ much more and this is an old jacket anyways.” And she couldn’t believe what was happening, but she just let go again and let out the rest of her piss right onto the cotton of this fucking stranger’s jacket. It didn’t take too much longer before she was done and she slumped forward, just feeling so empty and good. She looked up at him and blushed again when she saw the big wet spot on his jacket.

“I am _so_ sorry about all this, really. Fuck, I can’t believe that just… shit I’m sorry,” Dean apologized profusely, feeling so awful that this guy just had to endure watching her piss like that. He waved her off and smiled.

“It’s fine, really. You looked like you were in pain and well… it happens,” he shrugged. “If you want to make it up to me, maybe we should go on a date sometime,” he said with a wink and she nodded, smiling widely. 

“I’d love that. I’m Dean,” she introduced herself.

“Castiel,” he said back with a smile before the train announced that they were at their stop.


End file.
